¿Donde está mi dulce?
by Kiryhara
Summary: ¿Por qué tenían que ir a presenciar semejante estupidez cuando hacía tanto frio durante la noche? ¿Eso que había sobre el pasto era escarcha? por un demonio; iban a morir de hipotermia por un condenado dulce.


**¿Dónde está mi dulce?**

Murasakibara tenía un dulce.

Era pequeño y de chocolate; envuelto en un lindo papel rosa.

Murasakibara no se lo había comido, porque el dulce era bonito y porque se lo había regalado Akashi. Alguna vez Aomine comentó bajito que aquel dulce era un recordatorio de lo gay que era su equipo. A pesar que Murasakibara escuchó, sólo lo miró feo y volvió a contemplar su dulce.

Si.

Era SU dulce.

Así como Akashi era suyo también; en el buen sentido en el que podría pensar un chico de 14 años.

Un día, exactamente dos semanas y media después de recibirlo, el dulce desapareció. En aquel campamento en invierno, a donde su maldito entrenador, secundado por su dichosa escuela, obligó a ir al club de baloncesto. Antes de que Murasakibara fuera a la cama, quiso mirar por última vez su dulce. O sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que este no estaba. Al hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva, y no obtener resultado alguno, despertó a medio club.

Claro. Cuidando que entre aquellos a quienes se les había perturbado el sueño no estuviera el entrenador, Akashi, o Nijimura.

―¿Dónde está mi dulce? ―Preguntó entonces el chico con voz molesta. No era la mejor manera de comenzar puesto que la mayoría no tenían ni idea de que hablaba. Sólo 5 de ellos comprendieron a que se refería y suspiraron con cansancio al mismo tiempo.

―¿Es enserio? ―preguntó Midorima irritado, pues estaba en toalla, mojado, sin lentes y la noche era bastante fría en aquella época del año. ¡Ah! pero no le faltaba su artículo afortunado, por supuesto. ―interrumpiste mi ducha, ¿solo por esto?

―Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi está hacia allá. ―el buen Kise giró el rostro de Midorima que estaba más desviado que su propia heterosexualidad.

―Mido-chin, no seas niña y dime dónde está mi dulce.

―¡Cómo si supiera! ¡No nos hagas perder el tiempo con esta estupidez!

―Midorima-kun tiene razón. No creo que sea algo tan importante como para despertarnos de esta forma. ―dijo Kuroko, cuya voz asustó a más de uno.

―¡No me importa! Nadie va entrar hasta que yo tenga mi dulce.

La gran mayoría del equipo se miró extrañado, pues no tenían idea de lo que el muchacho hablaba. Algunos quisieron preguntar, pero decidieron que era mejor mantenerse fuera de aquella situación.

―Exactamente, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste, Mu-kun? ―preguntó Momoi, llevándose toda la atención. Incluso Murasakibara tardó en contestar.

―Antes de la cena.

―Entonces debe haberlo tomado alguien que haya entrado a tu habitación en ese lapso de tiempo. ―un muy buen razonamiento. Había sido más o menos hora y media, y era muy poco probable que alguien con quien no compartiese la habitación asignada haya entrado, por lo que la mayoría del club era innecesario.

―Bien. Pueden entrar. ―dijo finalmente.

―Excelente. ―dijo Midorima.

―Ustedes no. ―Murasakibara se había parado frente a sus 5 sospechosos principales.

―¿¡Por qué no!? ―gritó Kise. ―¡Me voy a morir de frio!

―Ustedes cinco. ―y los apuntó con su dedo índice. ―entraron y salieron de la habitación. Alguno debió haber sacado mi dulce.

Oh, que Dios les diera toda la paciencia, o tendrían que enterrar un cadáver en medio de esa fría, fría noche.

―Mu-kun. ―llamó Momoi, viendo como el resto del club entraba, quedándose ellos 5 atrás; todos volvieron a fijar su vista en ella, quedando en silencio unos minutos. ―¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran tanto?

―Tu pijama, Momoi-san. ―respondió Kuroko.

―¿Qué pasa con su pijama? ―preguntó Midorima, pues la verdad no veía un carajo.

―¿Qué pasa con mi pijama? ―Momoi ladeó la cabeza.

―Bueno… ―Kuroko se rascó la cabeza, buscando como decirle lo que pensaban, porque si, podrían pensar lo mismo en algas ocasiones; y es que, polar, de cuerpo completo, rosa y con estrellas, incluso tenía un gorro. ―Es un poco…

―Cutre. ―terminó Kise.

La pelirosa hizo un puchero. ―¡Eso no es cierto!

Claro. Si solo le faltaba un peluche bajo el brazo y terminaba por parecer completamente a una niña de cinco años.

―Bueno, no importa la pijama. Lo que importa es mi dulce. ―y hablando de niños de cinco años.

―No sabemos, Murasakibara-kun. ¿Podemos entrar ya? ―el mencionado frunció el ceño.

―¡No! quiero mi dulce. Díganme donde está.

―¡No sabemos, maldita sea! ―gritó Midorima mientras tiritaba.

El chico de cabello purpura solo giró los ojos y miró al único ser que había estado tranquilo.

Y eso era muy, muy raro.

―Mine-chin, tú no has dicho nada. ―entrecerró la mirada en el moreno. ―¿¡Dónde está mi dulce!?

Aomine lo miró. Estaba en calzoncillos y tenía el cepillo de dientes en la mano; miró la piscina tras él, volvió a mirar a Murasakibara, y de nuevo a la piscina.

―Aomine-kun, ni se te ocurra escupir en la piscina. ―sentenció Kuroko al notar las negras intenciones.

El as del equipo miró a su compañero, luego devuelta a Murasakibara y se encogió de hombros.

―Es claro entonces que Aomine sabe en dónde está el dichoso dulce. ―dijo Midorima muy seguro.

Aomine lo miró; se acercó a él y, aprovechando que lo único que Midorima ve son sombras, tomó su mano y escupió ahí. Venganza por acusarlo sin que él se pueda defender.

Silencio.

―¿¡Qué es esto!? ―exclamó el peliverde agitando su brazo. Los demás tenían una clara expresión de asco.

―¿Cómo querías que hablara con pasta dental en la boca? ―dijo Aomine con obviedad.

―¿¡Por qué en mi mano!? ¿¡Por qué no en el piso!?

Bueno, porque si andaba solo en ropa interior era porque se acababa de duchar y tenía un frio de mierda como para estar de pie en plena noche por un puto dulce. Resumiendo: no estaba de ánimo para ser amable con nadie.

Y el piso tenía una bonita cerámica.

―¿Podemos entrar ya? ―preguntó Kise. Sus lágrimas se estaban convirtiendo en cubitos de hielo.

―Ninguno sabe dónde está; luego le pides otro a Akashi. ―dijo Kuroko, empezando a sentirse irritado. Y con frio.

Más que todo con frio.

―¿Cómo podría hacer eso, Kuro-chin? tendría que decirle que perdí el que me dio.

―¡Era un dulce! ―exclamó Kise. ―No una propuesta de matrimonio.

Momoi suspiró, viendo que no llegaban a ningún lado, más aún si ninguno conservaba la paciencia.

―Mu-kun, nadie tomó tu dulce. ¿Podemos entrar ya? ―trató de sonar linda.

―No. No les creo. ―se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado. A él no le importaba si morían de frio. Total, él llevaba abrigo.

Lo iban a matar. De verdad que en cualquier momento sesos y tripas saldrían volando por ahí.

―Nadie tomó tu puto dulce, Murasakibara. ―dijo Aomine con ira; Momoi le hizo gestos para que se calmara.

¡Por supuesto!

Ella podía estar tranquila con semejante show de pijama, él no; que alguien le dijera por que no se vistió para ir a presenciar semejante estupidez cuando hacía tanto frio durante la noche. ¿Eso que había sobre el pasto era escarcha? por un demonio; iban a morir de hipotermia por un condenado dulce.

―Por favor, Murasakibaracchi, déjanos entrar. ―rogó Kise, cuyo cabello se estaba convirtiendo en blanco y sentía adormecidas sus extremidades.

―Mi dulce.

―¿Cuál era la edad mental de este imbécil? ―el aura oscura se apoderaba de Aomine, y no precisamente emanaba de él; no, pertenecía al pequeño Kuroko.

―Mu-kun, ¿Qué tal si nos dejas discutirlo? así podremos saber dónde está. ―propuso Momoi.

Murasakibara miró a la chica, o más bien al gorro que terminaba en estrella, antes de contestar. ―Bien.

La gerente suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano a sus demás compañeros para que se acercaran, tomando a Midorima de la mano para que este no se perdiera. El resto obedeció poniéndose en cuclillas para hablar.

―¿En serio nadie vio el dulce?

―No. ―respondió Aomine mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para calentarse.

Perra vida, que frio hacía.

―¿Y qué hacemos? ―preguntó Kise.

―Conseguir un hacha y partirle la cabeza. ―dijo Kuroko, ganando varias miradas atónitas.

―No está tan mal. ―dijo Aomine.

―Apoyo la idea. ―dijo Midorima castañeando los dientes.

―Lo que sea con tal de poderme meter en mi futón calientito. ―concordó Kise.

Momoi sonrió con nerviosismo. ―Vamos chicos. Traten de calmarse. Tenemos que resolver esto.

―Para alguien con un pijama de polar es fácil decirlo. ―le recriminó Aomine.

¿Y ella que culpa tenía que él anduviera a esas horas en calzoncillos? no es que se estuviera quejando, o que le molestara, pero tampoco estaba disfrutando aquella situación. Probablemente gran parte de la generación de milagros esa noche morirían congelados.

―Como dice Aominecchi, calmarse es imposible. La violencia siempre lo resuelve todo en las películas.

―¿Qué clase de películas ves, Ki-chan? ―el rubio se encogió de hombros. ―¡La violencia no resuelve nada!

―No, en este caso de verdad lo resuelve. Si lo matamos, ya no se puede quejar. ―dijo Midorima en un hilo de voz.

―Momoi-san tiene razón. ―dijo Kuroko. ―La violencia no resuelve nada.

―¡Pero fuiste tú el de la idea sanguinaria, Kurokocchi!

―Fue un lapsus. ―Kuroko se frotó sus manitos frías y después las puso en los dedos de sus pies. Después de esto fijo que se compra unas pantuflas. Eso de andar descalzo con ese frio era una muy mala idea.

―¿De qué hablan? ―todos se voltearon a mirar al causante de todo aquello.

Akashi.

―Buscamos un dulce. ―respondió Kise, como pudo.

―Aka-chin. ―Murasakibara miró hacia abajo, como cachorro perdido. ―Perdí el dulce que me diste.

Akashi los miró a todos como los idiotas que son, y después de suspirar, sacó el bendito dulce de su bolsillo.

―¿¡Ah!? ―todos lo miraron sorprendido, excepto, tal vez, Midorima. Él no veía nada.

―¡Mi dulce! ―exclamó feliz. ―¿Por qué lo tenías, Aka-chin?

―Bueno, como nunca te lo comiste, creí que no te gusta ese sabor; así que iba a darte otro.

―Bien, bien, que genial. ―interrumpió Aomine. ―Luego nos cuentan cómo les va. ¿Podemos entrar ya?

―Ah, claro. ―terminó de hablar y enseguida 4 de sus compañeros habían ingresado a la cabaña. A la cálida cabaña.

Momoi se rio de ellos. Su pijama podría ser cutre y todo eso, pero al menos no se estaba muriendo congelada. Luego de unos minutos de asegurarse que todo estaba bien, ella entró a la cabaña. Los chicos ya no estaban allí, por lo que pensó que ya habían ido a la habitación a dormir, ella podría ir a verlos, pero decidió que no era necesario. Aunque probablemente por la mañana tendría que asegurarse que Murasakibara aun respiraba; y, por alguna razón, cuando estuvo frente a su cuarto decidió que si no veía al chico alto en la mañana, no le importaría tanto. Y es que a ninguna persona le gusta que lo despierten solo para preguntarle por un dulce de chocolate.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sólo dejaré esto por aquí y me retiraré lentamente... Es algo estúpido, pero, de nuevo, siempre escribo cosas estúpidas xD**


End file.
